The Snitch
by Sakura the Cookie Monster
Summary: All Minako wanted to do was to go to a Dir en Grey concert on New Year's Eve. Be careful what you wish for Minako. It may come true.


TITLE: The Snitch  
  
AUTHOR: Sakura the Cookie Monster  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: Standard disclaimers apply. So, why am I saying the same thing that everyone is saying over and over again?  
  
WARNINGS: Shounen-ai/Shouji-ai content. You have been warned Sufficiently. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
New Years' Eve was supposed to be a time where we forget the troubles of last year and welcome the new year with open arms. It is supposed to be a time of celebrating, a time of rejuvenating the spirit of the living. It's supposed to be the time to have fun. I wish it were that way for me. It almost was, too. I had plans to watch Dir en Grey live and enjoy a nice cold beer, not giving a damn how old I am or how legal or illegal it was for me to be drinking.  
  
Instead, I, Minako Aino, am stuck here at Makoto's party, just as I was last year, just as I was the year before that. I am here every year. Instead, I'm here with cheap, outdated champagne with the same people that I see everyday, twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. I know, I'm exaggerating and stretching the mediocrity of my plight. I don't hate the people that keep me company. I just wanted to do something different this year. Is that so wrong?  
  
Well, at least I hope Mamoru is happy. I asked him to go to the concert and to get an autograph from all the band members if he could. It's almost funny, but he and I both have a secret passion for Dir en Grey and Gothic Lolita fashions. Though, he never would tell Usagi about that if his life depended on it.  
  
One thing is bugging me about our arrangement, though. I don't know how Mamoru managed to get out of going to the party. It's mind- boggling, especially when you consider the fact that Usagi is almost never in public without him attached to her hip. She normally never takes no for an answer when it comes to such things. I would really like to know what weapons of deceit were at his disposal at this very moment; I could certainly use them right now.  
  
Ami was sitting down on Makoto's couch, her cheeks blushing in excitement. She was in deep conversation with Umino - an argument on the theory of relativity pitted against the shoe-string theory of the universe. Or...something like that. It's all the same to me. Besides, Ami and Umino have a one-track mind when it comes to studying and academic achievements; if they can talk of them, they will at any time in any place. It can annoy me sometimes. I mean, what is the point of discussing school when you're not at school? Its like doing homework! Anything outside of the building shouldn't count.  
  
Hmph, maybe I am just overreacting about my situation? This tight leather corset I'm wearing (and boy, did I put it on tight!) looks completely out of place among the demure, more toned down dresses that my friends are wearing. The same thing goes with the spiked choker around my neck and the black velvet bow I am wearing in my hair. My hair is streaked with all sorts of purple hues; I am also wearing dark amethyst eye shadow and lilac lipstick. With the way I look, I truly don't belong here. I almost feel like a puffer fish trying to blend in with salmon.  
  
I guess there is a reason why Makoto isn't speaking me.  
  
"Minako-chan!"  
  
I hear Usagi yell out. She looked pretty intoxicated.  
  
When will the poor girl ever learn to avoid the champagne? It seems that fate always seems to have her dead drunk at parties. The only difference is that she can at least hold her drink now at seventeen. By tomorrow morning, everyone is going to have a hangover the size of Tokyo Tower. Of course, I wanted to have a hangover by a nice, cold beer; not cheap, outdated, and otherwise crappy champagne.  
  
"What is it, Usagi-chan?", I ask, grateful that I can finally ditch the lousy champagne.  
  
"I can't believe that Mamo-chan lied to me!" The redness in Usagi's cheeks, I can see, is not all from the drink. "He said that he needed to study for a test. Now, I get a phone call from Haruka, saying that she saw him at a Dir en Grey concert in some club, dressed up like a freak!  
  
"A freak?!?" I can feel my own cheeks flush. "Well, excuse me, Usagi! Just what do you think I'm dressed like!?"  
  
How can she be pissed about Mamoru going to a Dir en Grey concert? Is it because he lied so that he could go? If I could, I would be at that concert right now with Mamoru, getting Shinya Terachi's autograph. I would be celebrating New Years' Eve differently, drinking beer and wearing clothes that we would normally never wear in public...and having fun!  
  
"C-calm down!" Usagi's eyes widen. "I didn't mean to offend you, Minako-chan. It's that I'm angry that Mamo-chan lied to me about why he couldn't go to the party. You'd think that he would at least be honest with me."  
  
I can see why he didn't want to be honest with her. She would've begged until he caved in. If he caved in, then he'd be in a rented tuxedo, faking a smile. We'd both be miserable together...  
  
Wait. Hold on a minute. Why were Haruka and Michiru there in the first place? They had told Usagi that they wouldn't even be in the city!  
  
"Usagi-chan..." I ponder. "Is it just me... or did Haruka and Michiru lie as well?"  
  
"I don't care about them!" Usagi gives a growl. "Why did Mamo- chan lie to me?"  
  
"Because you're acting like a spoiled child and a hypocrite, and Mamoru didn't want to do the same thing that he does over and over again!"  
  
We both turn to face the speaker. She is on the other side of the room, completely and utterly drunk. She is shaky, and her voice comes out with a slow drawl.  
  
"Hey, Usagi," Chibi-usa shouts in a rather slovenly way, using her champagne glass to point at Usagi, "This champagne tastes like cat piss."  
  
Despite the fact I am used to hearing the words, I am still shocked at Chibi-usa's language. Where in the hell did she learn to say such words? My guess, I guess, is that she learned it from Mamoru. I remember him saying that quietly to himself during Edwards' party. And then Eudial ruined that party. A classic moment in history for me.  
  
"Stay out of this, Chibi-usa," Usagi mumbled. "This has nothing to do with you."  
  
"Gladly." With a giggle, Chibi-Usa toddled off, swaying her hips the whole time. "That way, I don't sound like a brat that needs help deciding which stuffed animal she wanted more; the pink elephant or the blue bunny? Tee hee."  
  
Meanwhile, Rei, who is very sober, walks by in a red silk Chinese dress with thigh-high slits on the sides of her dress. Her hair is in two braided pigtails, tied with red ribbons at the end of each tail. She is also wearing these red satin gloves and Chinese slippers that match the dress. It is the only outfit besides my own that stood out.  
  
"Hi Minako-chan! You look great," At least somebody appreciates the outfit that I'm wearing. "...What's going on?"  
  
"Oh, Usagi is a bit steamed that Mamoru lied to her. She found out that he is at a Dir en Grey concert."  
  
"I'm going to drag him out of there."  
  
Hoo boy. It's Usagi in angry mode. Everyone should run to the nearest bomb shelter because Usagi was about to explode.  
  
"He should be spending it with family, not complete strangers!"  
  
"Well, he's probably not alone, Usagi," Rei replies. "I heard from Yuuichirou that he was going to the concert as well. That's why he didn't come with me tonight. I wasn't going to stop him from having fun."  
  
Rei was being reasonable. If Mamoru were dating Rei, she'd let him go to the concert. And I would be there with him and Yuuichirou, singing along at the top of my voice all of my favorite songs. It would've been fun to see the outfit that Mamoru was wearing at the concert.  
  
Ugh, my ankles are killing me. I am about ready to leave this party and head for the concert. The tension in this room can be soaked up with a sponge. Of course, most of us are too drunk on the crappy champagne to give a damn. On the other hand, I can see Usagi looking towards the butter knife on the table. I sense that, with the proper willpower and strength, she'd probably use it to decapitate Chibi-usa and slice Mamoru's balls right off of his penis.  
  
"Minako, let's drag Mamo-chan out of the concert."  
  
"Usagi, you can't go to the concert like that!" I know that an all-white dress with matching high heels would stand out like a broken bone sticking out of your body. "It...wouldn't be right."  
  
"So? Mamo-chan... wouldn't be at such a strange place!"  
  
"Who are you, his mother?" I roll my eyes. "Geez, Mamoru knows what's good for him or not. He doesn't need you to baby-sit him."  
  
Of course, Usagi was too gone in her head to listen to reason. I roll my eyes again just before I am dragged out of the apartment by Usagi.  
  
"Happy New Year!" I yell angrily as my hair is being roughly pulled by the insane psychopath.  
  
I look behind me. Rei is tagging along, curious as to why Usagi is so opposed at Mamoru being at a Dir en Grey concert. Oh, but if Rei only knew what kind of stuff Mamoru had hidden in his closet. Then, she would worry as well.  
  
"So, Minako-chan, do you know where this concert is?"  
  
Of course I did! I think to myself. Why would I be dressed up like this in the first place?  
  
So, after the three of us have bought our subway tickets, we were on our way to the concert. It is being held in a dark, small club that most of my friends wouldn't catch themselves in at all. I roll my eyes again at Usagi, annoyed that the psycho had to pull on my hair. At least it wasn't messed up.  
  
I pull out a small mirror to see if my make-up was still on. Luckily, it is. I can't help but have a small smile on my face, knowing that the place where Dir en Grey was performing has a strict dress code. I still have my ticket, plus one extra ticket for the show and Usagi, at least, won't be able to come in. Maybe I can convince Rei to come in and watch the show? She would probably love the show and think of the guys as hot.  
  
We arrived at our stop. I quickly dab on more of my lilac lipstick before we step out of the train. We were rushing rather quickly through the station as my aching feet were leading Rei and Usagi to the concert. Damn, do I wish that I had a driver's license more than anything at this point. From the station, it took about thirteen minutes for us to arrive at the place. I check my pocket watch and see that I haven't missed much of the concert at all. The club's usually long line was pretty small at this point. I pull out my tickets and show them to the bouncer.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
I look up. The bouncer is a tall, well-built man that looks like he belonged in Marilyn Manson's band. The psycho formerly known as Usagi hides behind me at his domineering presence. She starts to tug on my hair. Rei is simply standing there in shock.  
  
"Um....."  
  
Suddenly, the bouncer smiles at me, showing a toothy grin.  
  
"Aino-san, you're usually on time for such an event like this!" I smile back; we know each other very well. "You're lucky that they're taking a break right now. Who are these two?"  
  
"Oh...." I shrug. "Well, the psycho pulling on my hair is a disgruntled girlfriend that wants to pull her boyfriend out of the concert and the lady standing on my left is Rei Hino."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Hino-san." He checks Rei and the red dress out before he turns to Usagi. "Aino-san, I hope the disgruntled girlfriend knows that she can't go in there."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Usagi's eyes widen. "Why not?!?!"  
  
"Because we have a strict dress code here." The bouncer doesn't like the tame dresses Usagi tends to wear. I know this for a fact. "I'm sorry, no Sunday dresses."  
  
Ah well. I didn't want to tell Usagi that she wouldn't have been able to go in anyways. Why, you ask? Because I only had bought an extra ticket for one other person besides myself. And after I learned that Rei was sympathetic towards my cause, I decided the ticket was hers. Maybe she, too, can appreciate the change of having New Years' Eve in an eighteen-sixty Victorian-themed club?  
  
"Don't worry, Usagi." I begin with the clear intent of lying to her. "I'll tell Mamoru to come on out as soon as I go in, okay?"  
  
"Okay..." Usagi grumbles, obviously angry.  
  
I check my watch again as I enter through the doorway. It's 11:14pm.  
  
Finally, I enter the already-crowded club. Although the exterior reminds people of a run-down warehouse, the interior would remind people of an S&M club with a large, round stage in the center of the room. The entire place is covered in silk and satin curtains, and velvet Victorian couches and stools. Many of the ladies are dressed in corsets of all kinds of materials. I think I once saw one woman wearing an iron corset back in July.  
  
And here I was thinking that leather corsets were uncomfortable as hell.  
  
I know that finding Mamoru in this place is going to be very difficult, considering the event. Plus, knowing him, he'd be wearing black. Black, blue, and a nice shade of corpse grey.  
  
"Mina-P!"  
  
I turn around. I can tell be her reddened face that Rei is very flustered at the whole business of the club.  
  
"I don't think that I'm dressed properly," she shouts, trying to get beyond the noise in the club. "I think I'm wearing the wrong colors!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" I shout back. "The bouncer wouldn't have let you in if he didn't think that you were up to code. Besides, at least you're not uncomfortable in a corset like I am."  
  
"Well...I need to sit down."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
We make our way through the crowd to the bar so that Rei and I can sit down and have a little drink. I am going to need one if I want to remove the aftertaste of cat-piss in my mouth. I don't blame Makoto for serving it, though; after all, it was Usagi that brought the champagne at the party in the first place.  
  
"What will you have tonight, ladies?"  
  
The bartender looked like a vampire that seriously needed something to drink or something to suck on. He was wearing a cotton white shirt with bell-sleeves and tight brown velvet pants and vest.  
  
"Hey there, Sparky!" I pound my hand onto the bar. "My friend, Rei, would like a Sapporo."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"The usual. Budweiser."  
  
The bartender nods his head in somber acceptance as he pulls out two goblets to pour our drinks in. His exhausted eyes glance at the bottles as he opened them and served the ladies their drinks.  
  
"So, are you ladies enjoying yourselves tonight?"  
  
"Hell yeah!" I cheer happily as I take a sip of the cold beer. "Too bad you can't enjoy it, though."  
  
"Huh." The bartender smirks. "I'd rather be dead at the moment."  
  
"Har har."  
  
Most people say that beer is the worst of the alcoholic drinks to wash things down with; I don't care what people say. Beer is a lovely drink for those that just want to let all inhibitions go. Besides, it'll get rid of the champagne taste in my mouth.  
  
On the other hand, I turn to see Rei just staring at her drink. I can tell she is pondering whether she should drink it or not.  
  
"Don't worry, Rei, we'll find Mamoru later."  
  
"Huh?" Rei looks at me, somewhat surprised. "But...Usagi said..."  
  
"Who cares what Usagi said, Rei?" I giggle. "Let him have his fun. We'll find him later."  
  
"...Are you sure that it's okay to completely disregard what Usagi said?"  
  
"Of course!" I take a swig. "Besides, we'll get to have a little fun tonight as well."  
  
"If you say so," Rei agreed, sipping her Sapporo slowly, appreciating the fine taste within the sake.  
  
I scan the room, taking a large swig of my goblet of beer as I do. Dir en Grey comes back on stage after their break. Pretty soon, almost everyone gathers near the stage and begins to dance. The audience looks so eager to watch them play their hearts and souls into the beautiful melodies that we begin to sway our hips too, matching beat for beat. The voice behind the music can hypnotize even those sitting to dance and give their souls to the wonderful music.  
  
Rei is watching the band perform, also seemingly entranced by their songs and their costumes. That's how I always feel whenever I watch them. They look so beautiful up there as they play their instruments with as much intensity and power as they could. They seem to be playing simply for the sheer love of music. Sometimes, I wish that I could quit as a senshi and become an idol that all will worship. But for now, watching this concert will have to do.  
  
Then, I notice a man walking up to the bar. His brown hair is pulled back in a low ponytail. He is wearing a pair of dark blue vinyl pants with a matching vest, a white boat neck, bell-sleeved shirt, and a black suede jacket. The tips of his hair are dyed to a dark blue hue that was not quite midnight, but not quite navy. He also wears black eyeliner that bring his brown eyes into focus, as well as clear lip gloss on his lips. Other than that, his face is basically make-up free.  
  
Oh, yeah, I think. Hot. Just hot. But still, somber like the others.  
  
"Hey, Hibana!" He pounded his fist on the bar. "Can I have a Bloody Mary, a Sex on the Beach, and a glass of diluted absinthe and Sprite, please?"  
  
"Sure." Sparky turns to get the drinks. "How dilute?"  
  
"Excuse me.." The man turns to Rei, who is sitting next to him. She, of course, is not looking towards his direction. "What is absinthe?"  
  
"Absinthe is, in its essence, an alcoholic drink made with an extract of wormwood." The man looks even more somber as he speaks. "It's an emerald green drink and is very bitter. It's traditionally poured over a perforated spoonful of sugar into a glass of water. By then, the drink is an opaque white or green as the essential oils precipitate out of the solution."  
  
"Huh." Rei looks down at her drink, which is empty. "Never heard of it. Another Sapporo, please?"  
  
"Oh, it was very popular among the artists and writers and was used by Van Gogh, Verlaine, and Baudelaire, to name a few." He takes a sip as he babbles on. "Of course, this type of absinthe is artificial - its diluted a lot of the more potent ingredients and there's no wormwood. The original's been banned since the 1900's in many countries because they kept in wood splinters for taste even though wormwood is poisonous. I wouldn't recommend drinking real absinthe unless you want wood splinters in your brain."  
  
".....Ok....."  
  
By this point, Rei decided to stay silent, and had taken to sipping her Sapporo once more.  
  
As she bends to drink, I get a better look at the man who is ordering the drinks. I am hard-pressed at first; it didn't seem right, as he looks familiar. Then, in the next moment, I understand why.  
  
"Yuui...chirou?"  
  
"....Oh!" He turns to me and grins. "Minako, you finally recognized me?"  
  
"Well..." I smirk. "You're normally wearing magenta."  
  
I hear a sputter, followed by a cough. Soon, Rei is gasping for breath as she stares at Yuuichirou in shock. He smiles at her, obviously enjoying the fact that neither one of us had recognized him until I had gotten a better look at him.  
  
"Yu.....Yuuichirou?!"  
  
"Hi, Rei!" He pats her hard on the back. "Nice to see you too."  
  
"Yuuichirou... You... you look so... so... different,"  
  
Rei is obviously still shocked on how Yuuichirou looks without his hair in such a mess. I, of course, like it the way it is. I know that he likes it too, but I decide not to say anything. I want it to sink in.  
  
"Thank you, Rei." Yuuichirou turns back to the bar. "Hey, Hibana, you got those drinks up yet?  
  
"All done." Hibana - I call him Sparky - had already set the drinks on the table. "Here you go, Yuuichirou. I sure hope that you're not drinking all three of them."  
  
"Of course not!" Yuuichirou laughed. "The bloody mary is for Motoki and the Sex on the Beach is for me."  
  
"Hmm? Then who's drinking the absinthe?", I ask, curiosity striking me like a baseball bat smashing in my brains.  
  
"Mamoru, of course."  
  
Mamoru.  
  
At this, I suddenly remember what I am doing here. About Usagi waiting outside for Mamoru. About coming in. About him.  
  
Hoo, no.  
  
"Yuuichirou!" I instantly grab onto Yuuichirou's shoulder. "Where's Mamoru? I need to talk to him!"  
  
"Oh, hey, sure!" He winks at me. "Say, why don't you ladies join us?"  
  
"...Ok." I turn to Rei. "So, what do you think? Should we join Yuuichirou..."  
  
I trail off. Rei is staring at Yuuichirou still, and the mention of Mamoru and Motoki made her eyes the size of baseballs. I think she's putting two and one together.  
  
"Um....." Her voice came out cracked. "Um....I think I'm just...going to drink myself silly. Is, ur, that ok?"  
  
"Heh." I stick my tongue out. "Ok. Go ahead."  
  
"Ok." Rei turns to Hibana. "Just give me all the sake you got."  
  
"Nooo problem..." I can tell that Hibana is going to crack up if he doesn't do it. "You?"  
  
"I'm fine," I smile. "Thanks for keeping us company. Watch Rei for me till I get back, right?"  
  
"Anytime, sweetheart." Hibana wipes the bar down. "And no problems, I'll stem her drinking if I must."  
  
"Just give me my sake." Rei is pale. "Just....I want to be knocked out, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
At this, I get off my stool and follow Yuuichirou to where Mamoru and Motoki are sitting I am having a hard time keeping up with Yuuichirou because of the crowd dancing to Dir en Grey's music. I walk by a young lady that looks like Frankenstein's wife. I also see two women groping each other.  
  
Of course, none of that matters at the moment. What matters is the sight that I behold by the time we reach the table.  
  
Here I see Motoki, laying down on a bright green plush couch, his eyes closed and his dark cherry red lips curving into a smile. He has his usually blonde hair streaked a bright red, and he is wearing pale pink eye shadow. He is also wearing a pair of scarlet red velvet pants and a black fishnet long-sleeved shirt.  
  
Of course, his shirt is raised half-way across his chest, because Mamoru, at the time I came to the table, was kissing his slightly- defined abs. On his part, Mamoru is wearing a pair of black leather pants, a light grey, silk, buttoned-down shirt with transparent sleeves, and black leather, knee-high combat boots.  
  
He is wearing midnight blue eye shadow with black eyeliner and mascara, while his lips are painted in blood red lipstick. The top of his black suit is carelessly discarded on an empty lounge chair on the other side of the table.  
  
That's still not the best of it, however. The best of it is that right now, Mamoru's body is between Motoki's legs, which are in turn wrapped around him tightly. Now, at the return of the third partner, they start to grope each other again.  
  
"Geez..." Yuuichirou mumbled. "...You two just couldn't wait for me, could you?"  
  
"Mmmm. Sorry, Yuuichirou." Motoki's hands are in Mamoru's hair, tugging on it gently. "Mamoru can be very impatient sometimes."  
  
I give a sigh. There is nothing like insistent three way foreplay on the brink of the apocalypse.  
  
"Oh, don't stop." Yuuichirou giggles as he set the drinks on the table. "It's just that I was feeling a little left out."  
  
"Mmm." Mamoru pauses deliberately, smiling all the while as Yuuichirou begins to rub his back. "Are you that eager to join us?"  
  
"Oh, Mamoru, you know that Yuuichirou is as eager to join us as you are eager to play Dr. Frank-N-Furter in last year's play."  
  
In response, Mamoru grins at Motoki, smacking him roughly on his butt as he does so.  
  
"Ow! Mamoru, did you have to do it that rough?" Motoki mockingly complains as he rubs the spot where he was smacked.  
  
"Yes. But, next time, I'll be gentle if you want," Mamoru teases before he pulls Motoki up for a kiss. "But that's only if you want it gentle."  
  
Behind me, the music begins to change. I feel compelled to sit next to these three highly charged, slightly intoxicated men who were, to all accounts, fooling around in the worst ways. I admit, I am completely entranced with the boys in this intimate, perhaps even tender, moment. They all look so beautiful, so feminine, and I admire the mystique quality that they seem to search each other out, almost looking for the ultimate sensual climax.  
  
Sure, Mamoru shouldn't be even with Motoki and Yuuichirou like this at all. Hell, I was supposed to tell Mamoru that Usagi is outside, waiting for me to get him out of the club and to Makoto's apartment. Still, as I drink the last of my beer, I feel like dancing with these gods, perhaps even joining them in their rituals of fun and silliness. Maybe I can forget that I left Usagi outside with the bouncer.  
  
At this, I check my watch. The time is 11:33pm. Twenty-seven minutes till the new year. Looking at them in such a intimate moment, I now feel like finding someone to grope, kiss, and tease.  
  
Of course, my silent moment of jealousy is suddenly interrupted by a little beep from my communicator.  
  
Wait a minute. Communicator? Oh dear...  
  
I pull my communicator watch out of my purse and lift the lid up. On the screen is a pissed-off Usagi.  
  
"Minako-chan!" She is still outside with the bouncer; this time, however, she looks angrier than ever. "Where is Mamoru?!?! Haruka and Michiru called on my cell-phone again, telling me that he's drinking diluted absinthe and kissing other people!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That's what they said!"  
  
"Wha?" I try my best to look surprised. "No, Usagi, I looked everywhere. He's not here. Haruka and Michiru mu-"  
  
"Minako, don't lie to me!"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
I hurry to think. I must think. There is really only one way, and that is to stop Haruka and Michiru from saying any more and to get Mamoru out of there before Usagi learns of his antics. But how? How can I ensure that Usagi's suspicion would not be on me? How could I discredit Haruka and Michiru....  
  
Then I remember the two women that were groping each other. It had only been in passing, and I only caught a glimpse. But now, upon pondering, they sure as hell looked like they had been staring at Mamoru's direction....  
  
The evil idea comes as fast and as furious as a typhoon.  
  
"I'm not!" I repeat, faking my shock. "Besides... OH MY GOD! Haruka and Michiru are groping each other right now!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I remember now!" I pretend shock. "They've been like that for at least ten to twenty minutes! How could they be able to tell that Mamoru is here if they're too busy pinching each other's asses?"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!? WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"What? Huh?" I turn on the charm, looking confused. "What was that? I couldn't hear you.... you're fading out..."  
  
"OOOH, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THE-"  
  
I instantly turn my communicator off and throw it into in my purse. The idea was so evil, and so vicious, but it was the only way. With Usagi angry at Haruka and Michiru, it will be all too easy (I hope) to solve this without any occurring deaths at hand.  
  
Gah. I am grateful that I solved the first half of the issue. Now, though, I have to deal with the second half: Get Mamoru out of here without arousing Haruka and Michiru again. But how?  
  
I can see him drinking his glass of diluted absinthe. He has such a blissful smile on his face; he looks so into the mood. By now Yuuichirou must be necking him, and I see Motoki nipping on his right ear. All three of them look too intoxicated to care for what kind of trouble they would be in if Usagi sees them; more specifically, it would be Mamoru in that position. They look beautiful, but they'll have to take their little threesome moment to Mamoru's apartment now if they wished to keep their heads intact.  
  
But, how to convince them? That is a troubling issue. I'll have to make it sound urgent... heck, it is urgent!  
  
I head over to their table and tap Yuuichirou on the shoulder. He looks the most sober to me, though that says a lot about the condition of the three.  
  
"Yuuichirou," I shake him gently. "Can... you stop necking Mamoru for just one minute?"  
  
"Hmm?" I notice that, surprisingly, he has barely even touched his drink. "What is it, Minako?"  
  
"Usagi is outside of the club entrance." I look around towards Michiru and Haruka. They were not in sight. "She's waiting for Mamoru to come out of the club so she can drag him to Makoto's apartment."  
  
Mamoru's eyes widen at my words. His mouth also drops a good inch.  
  
"Oh shit!" I can see the fear written on his face. "I knew something was wrong the minute I noticed Haruka and Michiru were on that phone. We gotta get out of here."  
  
"But how?" Yuuichirou looks at me. "Usagi's at the front door!"  
  
I forgot that. It takes me a moment to think.  
  
"...We could always ask Sparky to let you guys out the back door. He knows me well enough to let me do that." I wink. "But, as for how you get home, that's none of my concern, you understand."  
  
The three of them look around nervously; I myself am still scanning for Haruka and Michiru. Thankfully, they are still nowhere in sight.  
  
"Thanks, Minako." Mamoru shakily stands up. "I owe you one."  
  
They stand up from the couch quickly, trying their best to walk out of the club without falling flat on their faces. As quickly as I can, I usher them to Hibana's bar.  
  
"Sparky." I talk in a low voice. "These guys have trouble. "I'll owe you if you can get them out of here through the trap door?"  
  
"You owe me." Hibana's indication of a yes. "Get 'em over there and I'll do my magic."  
  
I usher them past the end of the bar, watching them as Sparky quickly opened up a portion of the drink station. Mamoru's coordination is off greatly and Motoki's isn't that much better. The saving grace of the bunch is Yuuichirou; with him, its as though he hasn't touched a single alcoholic drink throughout the whole night.  
  
Though I wouldn't have been surprised under normal circumstances, the fact that it is New Year's - a.k.a. the prime time for getting completely plastered - has to be taken into account. Yuuichirou might not have even taken one drink if his seeming sobriety is an indication.  
  
He must be the designated driver, then. If so, why in the hell did he order a drink for himself?  
  
"Don't worry, Minako." Yuuichirou assures me as he takes Mamoru's car keys out of his discarded jacket. "I'll make sure that Mamoru doesn't get anywhere near the driver's seat tonight."  
  
"Good." I nod as the wall behind the drink station opens up to reveal a passage. "See you guys later!"  
  
Nodding, Yuuichirou quickly leads the two through the darkened passageway. From past experience, I know it leads down to the back parking lot - the complete opposite of Usagi's location. The only way out is a side street that lets customers exit two blocks from that. Usagi would be none the wiser.  
  
I check the watch one more time as the passage closes. It is now 11: 55pm. Haruka and Michiru are gone; I don't see them anywhere. I give a sigh of relief.  
  
"Uuuuh...."  
  
I turn my head just as Rei crashes to the floor, her face completely red. Oh NO.  
  
"Rei!!"  
  
"Wooo..." Rei's head bobbed a bit as she landed with a giggle. "Wheee...."  
  
I curse myself repeatedly as I run to her side. In all of the hobnobbing I had done, I had completely forgotten about Rei and her promise to get completely messed up. Judging by how flustered she looks, and how despondent she's acting, I knew she was completely drunk.  
  
"Sparky!" I look at him with angry eyes. "I told you not to get her drunk!"  
  
"Huh?" Hibana, who had been closing the door, looks at me with surprise. "What are you saying, Minako? I only gave her one sake!"  
  
"One...."  
  
My eyes widen even more. I myself have never been subjected to date rape drugs, as I believe myself bar-savvy enough to know better than to leave my drink alone. Rei, I realize, was not so much in the know as I was.  
  
"Can you feeeeeeel the loooove tooonight?", Rei starts in a drunken shrill, looking at me as though I was a sort of Aphrodite.  
  
"Damnit..." I say to myself as I lift Rei off of the floor.  
  
Rei's reply is another giggle. Right now, I can just imagine the look on Usagi's face when she sees Rei Hino drunk as a skunk.  
  
From this point, it's 11:58pm. Only two minutes to midnight as Hibana helps me carry Rei to the couch that the boys were originally occupying.  
  
"You don't want me to call a cab for you ladies?" He opens a bottle of beer for me. "I can do it right now."  
  
"Um..." I look at Rei. "I can wait for a few."  
  
"Right then, as you wish." He turns and heads back to his station. "I gotta get back. Happy New Year.  
  
I really, really, really own him big time. I give a sigh.  
  
"...Minako..." I suddenly feel a shaky tug. "... I've been meaning to ask you something..."  
  
"...What is it, Rei?"  
  
Checking the watch for the last time, I notice that it is ten seconds to midnight. Everyone has begun counting down.  
  
"Will you kiss me?", Rei whispers in my ear, giggling the whole time.  
  
"TEN!"  
  
"What?!" I cannot believe my ears. "Um...Rei, you're not in the right state of mind at the moment..."  
  
"NINE!"  
  
"I don't care, Minako."  
  
"EIGHT!"  
  
"But, Rei..." I feel myself sweat.  
  
"SEVEN!"  
  
"No buts!" She giggles.  
  
"SIX!"  
  
"Rei..."  
  
As much as I like same-sex relationships, I am the last person whom really needs to be one. I look for an excuse to ease her addled mind.  
  
"...It wouldn't be right if I kissed you while you are in this state."  
  
"FIVE!"  
  
"I don't care what's right or wrong at the moment."  
  
"FOUR!"  
  
"Rei..."  
  
"THREE!"  
  
"Shut up, Minako, and kiss me."  
  
"TWO!"  
  
"...Uh...." I see there is no escape. I shake my head. "Okay, Rei........you asked for it."  
  
"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!"  
  
And, at that, I close my eyes and lean forwards to meet Rei half way....  
  
...Wow.  
  
That was...not as bad as I thought. Her lips... her lips are as soft as feathers. Though, I can still taste the mix of saliva and sake in that one kiss.  
  
"Hehehe." When I pull back, I notice that her fingers are twirling a lock of my hair mindlessly. "Was that so bad?"  
  
"Um..." I see also that I smeared her makeup. "You... won't remember this in the morning, right?"  
  
"'Course not. Good night."  
  
With that, her lump of a body leans into me as she suddenly, and unexpectedly, falls asleep. I let out a groan; Rei is practically on top of me.  
  
Of course, the feeling doesn't last long. Dir en Grey has begun to play Yokan, my favorite song. As I watch the silhouettes of the dancers sway to and fro, I begin to think about the past hour. I cannot help but giggle as I suddenly think of Usagi. My god, she must be steamed at the fact that she didn't get a New Years' kiss from Mamoru.  
  
If only she knew the full truth. I can just imagine the three boys at Mamoru's apartment right at this moment, maybe having just come in from the car. They probably won't be able to make it to the bedroom without teasing and groping each other silly. That, or Mamoru and Motoki will probably collapse from over consumption and it will be then end of that.  
  
Ah well, I might as well enjoy the moment. My hips and shoulders start to sway to the movement, and as I start to boogie in my seat I carefully put Rei to the side. She'll be safe as long as I'm around.  
  
Ah yes, I say to myself. Enjoy the party, V. It'll be over tomorrow.  
  
For tomorrow, I'm going to face the Inquisition of questions that will be barraged towards me; hell, it could even start tonight the minute I leave the club. I know for sure I will face the wrath of Usagi for not getting Mamoru; perhaps double, when she finds out what Mamoru was doing there.  
  
I'll be facing Haruka and Michiru as well; once they find out I managed to trick Usagi, they will be on me like shit on Velcro. I'm most definitely going to have to tell Rei what happened, and she'll yell at me for leaving her alone to such depravity.  
  
Who knows, I may just be the cuckold of the day tomorrow. Makoto will probably yell at me for not having more champagne at her party. Chibi-Usa will probably yell at me for her getting drunk. Maybe the boys will yell at me for ruining their fun.  
  
Nope... I shake my head and shiver; I suddenly feel very cold. Next time I go out, I am NOT covering for ANYONE. Ever. Let them get in trouble instead of me.  
  
As I huff, I look down and see that I've spilled the ice cold beer into the open breast area of my corset. Next to me, Rei begins to snore.  
  
Happy New Year's, V. You certainly earned it.  
  
~FIN~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I would like to thank my brand new beta, Papirini-chan, for not only the name of the story but for being a wonderful beta to this story. I couldn't have begun to write it without you. And, I would also like to thank Mokona, for being the woman that told me twice that I was spelling Dir en Grey wrong and for getting me into their music.  
  
Now, to the part where I explain what the hell was I on when I wrote it: Brownies. Lots of brownies. And Oreo cookies. The story all started when I listened to Garbage's "Push It" and when I had a small convo with Mokona on why there wasn't any Yuuichirou x Mamoru x Motoki pairings at all. And it also came from an old idea where the three were drunk as hell and making out at the temple. This week, my Minako muse has been eager for attention. I've been abusing the poor girl recently. So, I decided to place this story in her POV.  
  
Comments, constructive criticisms, and flames can be directed to shuukyouno@hotmail.com  
  
I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I loved writing it. 


End file.
